


Vest

by LittleSpider



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever noticed how Mike Peterson's SHIELD uniform is remarkably similiar to a certain other SHIELD agents, except for a few design changes?</p><p>Is the SHIELD uniform basically the same for every agent?</p><p>Clint Barton never was one to follow the crowd...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thormun](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thormun).



Clint Barton grunted as he stepped into the elevator. He had been told to report to what the rest of the agents called: 'Costuming'.

In reality it was a subsection of R & D that issued uniforms, costume, props, and every other aspect of the apparel that SHIELD agents wore and was not so highly regarded.

When Agent Sitwell had advised him to make his way there, the fellow new recruits he was training with laughed and jeered at him as he sluggishly dragged his boots to the elevator to go up to the fifth floor.

Leaning lazily against the shined metal wall, Clint rubbed his face sleepily and wondered what they wanted him for. Perhaps he was going on a recon mission and needed to blend in. Perhaps it was about that quiver he had designed and they wanted to discuss the material.

He fancied Kevlar personally but knew it was probably improbable, probably some durable plastic or something. But he was gonna have to stand firm on the request for that fancy metal they were holding onto for his arrows.

The doors slid open and he shoved himself up, heading past people with whiteboards who were designing weapons he's probably never see, other people working on machinery that looked like it should be in NASA to the less impressive 'add on' dept.

Knocking on the door, he sighed and dug his hands into his jeans pockets, waiting.

A woman opened the door, checked his ID and led him through.

"Thanks for coming so promptly. Agent Coulson informed me you're heading into the field tomorrow."

"Yup." Clint responded.

She smiled.

"Follow me. We've designed a uniform that will completely enhance your fighting style. Taking your measurements, muscle density, joint flexibility."

She led him to a headless mannequin wearing a black all in one, blast dampening suit, skin tight trousers with elasticated back of knee patches. A thick, manderin collar style uniform suit with elasticated under arms, elbow pads, and thick wrist bands.

All in black.

"It's fully breathable, cotton-poly-elastene--" she began.

Clint walked forwards, ripped the sleeves off of it, threw them to her, ignoring her aghast expression.

"Turn this bit, this bit purple and we're on."

And headed towards the exit.

"Other than that, perfect. Good work...awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably out of date but came from a headcanon that started in a late night chatroom.


End file.
